List of Tattoos
Harry Styles has over 52 known tattoos, mainly on her arms, hands, and feet. The exact date of when Harry got the tattoos is not known, so they are not sorted chronologically. Two Swallows The two swallows inked on Harry’s chest have their face inked in the same direction. This tattoo was used as the symbol by the sailors to represent their sailing experience usually tattoed on the chest, hands or neck. Swallows are the symbol of love and travel and it was believed that after the death of the sailor, the swallows would carry their soul to heaven. Harry as per his profession travels a lot, and thus he was encouraged to get this inked. Harry said, “swallows symbolize traveling, and we travel a lot.” Harry also said, “I like that kind of style of tattoos, like the old sailor kind of tattoos.” Tattoo_1.jpg Skeleton in a suit In 2013, Harry got this tattoo inked, which is a creepy skeleton dressed up in a suit wearing a fedora hat. He had received it during the time of Halloween and had revealed it during One Direction’s Take Me Home Tour. The old-school Handshake The tattoo is the symbol of equality. The Naked Mermaid The naked mermaid tattoo on Harry’s forearm was done by Liam Sparkles in the United Kingdom. Mermaid tattoo represents rebirth, danger, and seduction. Harry was captured saying that he received this tattoo because he thinks he is a Mermaid. Eagle Eagle Tattoo symbolizes courage and freedom. Harry got this ink to cover up his previous ink which included the words “Thing’s I Can”. He got this tattoo at the time when he began to reach the highest success level of his singing career. Thus, Eagle being a majestic bird, he was inspired to get it inked on his body representing the achievement of his solo career. Three Nails Three nails inked on the inside of his left bicep. Coat Hanger A coat hanger on the inside of his left bicep. Tattoo_12.png Tattoo_13.jpg Star A star inked in black on the inner side of his left bicep. Green Bay Packers Logo Harry Styles is the huge fan of Football, during one of their matches, Harry bet with his friend Cal that if Green Bay Packers won, he would get their symbol tattooed the next day. He reassuringly asked Cal if they were going to win, he still said yes. Harry got the tattoo inked the same day without even waiting for the match to end, and being unlucky enough, the Green Packers lost the game. Cross A tiny cross inked near the thumb of his left hand. Anchor Anchor inked on his left wrist. This anchor tattoo is the cover-up to Harry’s previous tattoo which included the words, “I Cant Change”. Late Late During his appearance on the popular Late Late Show, Harry turned out to be the unlucky one. James Corden had One Direction band members pick out random boxes, Harry ended up with the Tattoo box and had to get the show’s logo tattooed on him. Giant Heart It is believed that Harry got this tattoo after being inspired by his rumored girlfriend’s identical anatomical heart tattoo. YOU BOOZE, YOU LOSE, and a liquor Bottle YOU BOOZE YOU LOSE, and a liquor bottle tattoed on his left forearm. Harry got this tattoed from his favorite tattoo artist, Liam Sparkles in The United Kingdom. The Holy Bible Harry’s connection to Catholicism and thus his strong religious belief and love for his religion is an inspiration behind getting this tattoo. A The letter A inked on Harry’s Left arm represents the initials of his mother’s name, Anne Twist. Hi Hi inked in the inner side of his left bicep. Iced Gem Cookie Harry Styles got a tattoo inked in the honor of his older sister, Gemma who’s nickname is Gem. The tattoo includes iced gem cookie inked on the inside of his left bicep. Iced Gem is the British popular biscuit known as Iced Gem. Can I stay Can I Stay tattoo is inked on the upper part of his left arm, right above pirate ship tattoo and below the Hebrew tattoo of his sister Gemma’s name. NY, LA, and Lon NY, LA, and Lon inked on his left bicep. Tattoo_13.jpg Butterfly Butterfly represents transformation. Harry got this inked to symbolize his transformation of life through different stages. He had received it from tattoo artist Liam Sparkes. Tattoo_32.jpg Tattoo_33.jpg Birdcage Birdcage inked on Harry’s left ribcage. Tattoo_34.jpg Two Theater Mask Two tragedy theatre masks inked next to the birdcage. Guitar Harry got this tattoo inked as a tribute to his musical background. The Pirate Ship Harry in one of the interview said that this tattoo is just the reminder for him of traveling homeward when he’s off on his tours around the globe. Gemma written in Hebrew Harry got this tattoo from Tattoo Artist Isaiah Negrete. Gemma is the name of Harry’s older sister. JACKSON Jackson is the name of Harry’s photographer, Calvin Aurand, who was the official photographer and archivist for One Direction. Jackson is Harry’s godson. SILVER SPOON This tattoo is the symbolism of the success of Harry’s band, One Direction. Category:List